Daybreak
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie survived the confrontation with the Volturi. Only her family never knew that. For 13 years Nessie has been living a normal human life with a human family. Then the Cullens move to town and Nessie's life is turned upside down. With vampires and shapeshifter in her life once again Nessie may be in more danger now then she ever was before.
1. The Past Comes Back

**For some reason I had an influx of new story ideas invade my mind over the past few days and they just won't leave me alone until I write them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: The Past Comes Back**

**Nessie's POV**

It was the blaring of my alarm that woke me up that morning. I groaned loudly. It's not that I hated school, it's just that I hated getting up in the morning. Really that's all that it was. At least I had the knowledge that it was Friday to help me get up today. There wasn't much that I could complain about right now. You know, besides the fact that I couldn't sleep in today.

I sat up in bed and I stretched my arms as far as I could. I had to be careful not to step on Bernie's tail when I got out of bed. Bernie was my saint Bernard, and also my most loyal companion. He was the only one in the family that could tolerate me and all of my antics. You see, I'm known as the trouble maker in this family. There is nothing I love more then to play pranks on my family, especially my brothers. I have four brothers Luke, Mikey, Tony and Diego. I also had one sister and her name was Anna. Living with five siblings could be fun, yet challenging at the same time. All six of us were adopted. My parents couldn't have children of their own so they chose adoption.

Out of all of us, I'm the one with the most unique back story. Not that any other member of my family knows that of course. My real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My biological parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. They are vampires. Me, well I'm half vampire, or rather I used to be. Of course that was a secret that I've had to carry around with me for the past 13 years. Now my name was Renesmee Watson.

"Nessie!" I heard my mother scream. "Are you awake yet?! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm already ready!" I shouted back to her as I finished putting on my clothes.

I opened my drawer where I kept all of my potions secured. I quickly drank it and then shut the drawer and locked it. This potion is exactly what was keeping me human.

What my biological family didn't know is that I had survived the confrontation with the Volturi. When I spied on them one last time I heard them crying because they thought that I was dead. But I couldn't go back to them. My entire existence had put them in danger and that was something that I absolutely refused to do again. I couldn't live with myself if my family got hurt because of me. So I left.

After I left I met a witch. She made me this potion which keeps all of my vampires hidden. It erases everything vampire about me. Except my scent, my scent is something that cannot be changed. This supply of potions that she gave me have never run out. However, I'm starting to worry because my supply is running low and I have no idea how to find her again.

I went downstairs before my mom could freak out and wonder if I'm really ready or not. The rest of my family was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. I quickly grabbed myself a bowl of cereal. It took me all but five minutes to finish my breakfast. Then I went and brushed my teeth before leaving.

I grabbed my skateboard and my helmet before I left to school. I always rode my skateboard to school. There was nothing I loved more then skateboarding. I have been skateboarding since I was six years old, well I was really three years old, but I looked like I was six. Usually I will have Bernie pull me when I skateboard. Most people think I'm crazy for letting a Saint Bernard pull me on a skateboard. But hey, I love it! The extra speed you get when getting pulled by a dog as big as Bernie is enough to give me a good adrenaline boost. And, I really love adrenaline. I'm not really sure where that comes from. I guess I'm just more of a tomboy. I don't know.

Nothing really out of the ordinary happened out of school. It was just a really boring ole Friday. All I knew is that I couldn't wait to go home.

Soon enough the day was over. After school I went to the donut shop to buy myself some donuts. I loved donuts. Actually I loved anything sugary period.

After that I went to the hospital where my father worked. My father was a doctor. It was a dream of mine to one day be a doctor so I loved watching my father work. I absolutely loved the idea of helping people.

I was walking through the hospital when I heard my father behind memsay "Nessie what are you eating?" He scared the crap out of me and made me nearly choke on my donut. Sometimes I really missed my half vampire senses.

"Nessie what are you eating?" my dad asked again.

"Nothing" I said through a mouthful of donut. I tried to smile innocently even though I knew it wouldn't work.

"Donuts Nessie? Really? You know how your mother feels about you eating so much sugar"

"Please don't say anything dad" I begged.

"Hmm. Well maybe I won't say anything to your mother if you give me one"

"Blackmailing me for donuts. Despicable" I said as I offered him my bag.

"Mr. Watson there you are. I've been looking for you" I heard a very very familiar voice say.

"Oh sorry about that Dr. Cullen"

No! No! No! This could not be happening! Please tell me that there is more then one Dr. Cullen in the world?!

"Who is this?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"This is my daughter Renesmee. Nessie this is Dr. Cullen. He just started working here"

I looked up and was met with the golden eyes of the the grandfather I had not seen in 13 years. His golden eyes seemed to pierce straight into my soul. I could see the recognition behind his eyes. He knew who I was. My heart started to beat a million times faster.

Then I saw...no it couldn't be! Please tell me I'm hallucinating!

"Carlisle?" I heard my mother, my biological mother say.

My mother and my father were also there. As soon as they saw me they stared at me.

Then my nerves couldn't take it anymore and I fainted.

**Please Review**


	2. Avoidance

**Chapter 2: Avoidance**

**Nessie's POV**

I slowly started to come back into awareness. I could only hope that what I had just witnessed was some crazy dream. I couldn't have just run into my grandfather and my parents. I could not have just seen members of my family that I had not seen in 13 years. Right? Please please please tell me that I am right!

I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed in a hospital room. Luckily I didn't have any IV's inserted into my body. I really hated needles. Just looking at needles made me nervous.

"Nessie you're awake. Thank god" It was my dad that said that.

"What happened?" I asked. I really hoped that I was just dreaming.

"You fainted. That's what happened" my dad said.

"Yeah but what happened before that? I mean, why did I faint?" I asked.

"You had just met Dr. Cullen and his kids. Then your blood pressure suddenly dropped for some unexplained reason" Oh great. So it wasn't just a dream? Why couldn't it have been just a dream? I really didn't want to face them. I purposely let them believe that I was dead for 13 years. Of course I had a valid reason for that. I was a danger to them. I put them in danger from the Volturi and I refused to let that happen again. But how would I explain that to them? My 'death' must have been hard on them and now they find out that I've really been alive all of these years?

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only 20 minutes. But you really scared me young lady. Don't you ever do that again. Understand?!"

"I'm sorry" was all that I could really say to that. I didn't know what else to say.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to take you home now so that you can rest. Then I'll have to come back to finish up my shift"

"Nonsense dad. I'll ride my skateboard back home" I said.

"No young lady. You fainted. I will not allow you to go home by yourself today. Not after you just fainted"

"but dad-"

"No buts young lady" he said.

I sighed. There really was no winning when it came to arguing with my father. Besides, maybe it was a good thing. If I went home by myself my parents would try to confront me and that was something that I wasn't ready for yet.

"Okay dad. You win" I said.

My dad decided to wait 30 minutes to make sure that I wasn't going to pass out again before taking me home. Once he declared that I was fine to go home I gathered up my things and just waited for him.

As soon as we got home he told my mom everything that had happened. I could not help but to glare at him when mom started fussing over me. My mother tends to overreact to every little thing that happens. Well, I passing out isn't a 'little thing' but now I knew my mom wouldn't leave me alone for days to come. That was one thing that I knew for sure. I was going to be under her constant supervision from now on.

Once my mother had left me alone I went to my room and just laid on my bed and did nothing. All I could think about was everything that had happened in the last few hours. Just thinking about everything that had happened made me tense up and all stressed out. It was to much stress for any girl to handle. This was something that I was not at all prepared to deal with.

My mom, as well as the rest of my siblings, continued to check on me for the rest of the evening. They refused to let me do anything on my own. I loved them all. I really did. But sometimes they really could be very overbearing. The only thing I was allowed to do was lay in bed with Bernie curled up right next to me. I rubbed his massive head to try and distress myself. It worked to a certain extent. But honestly, there was just no way that I would be able to truly relax now.

I went to bed early that night. Actually, the only reason that I went to bed early that night was because my mom made me. She kept on insisting how I needed to rest. So I went to bed just to please her. She was probably right anyway. Rest is exactly what I needed.

I took some cold medicine because I knew that there was no way that I'd be able to fall asleep without it that night. I got into bed. My dog went and laid right next to my bed like he usually does. Even though there were eight of us in this house, I was the one that he always slept with. I was his favorite person in the house. He was as loyal as any dog could ever be.

Not long after Bernie had started snoring I started to feel the affects of the cold medicine take affect and lull me into a deep sleep.

A shrill blaring sound is what woke me up. I jumped awake and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. That was our alarm. That could only mean one thing. Someone was breaking into the house.

Bernie started going crazy. He was barking and growling viciously. As soon as I opened my bedroom door he ran out.

Then I saw them. Edward and Bella. My biological mother and father. They had managed to open up a window and climb through.

Bernie ran right at them as fast as he could. He was barking and growling viciously the whole time.

By now the rest of my family had woken up and were starting to come down. Edward and Bella climbed through the window and Bernie followed them. From a distance I saw Carlisle and Esme in their car waiting.

My parents continued to run as fast as humanely possible. They got in the car. But before they could take off Bernie had managed to slam his body into the side of their car as he tried to get to them.

They left before anyone else could see them.

Of one thing I was absolutely certain. They had came for me.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Please Review**


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

**Nessie's POV**

I watched as my my vampire family drove out of sight. Bernie continued to chase them for a couple hundred more steps before he decided that it wasn't worth it. He ran back to me as fast as he could. He jumped back through the open window. He began sniffing me and circling me as if trying to make sure that I was safe. He seemed every bit as anxious as I felt.

"What happened?" my mom asked. "Did anybody see anything?"

"No" I heard all of my brothers and my sister say.

"Nessie did you see anything?" my dad asked.

"No" I quickly lied. I wasn't about to tell anyone who it really was that had broken in here. They weren't coming to rob us or hurt us in anyway. No. They had come here to kidnap me. That I was sure of.

"Well what happened?" my mom asked completely in panic mode now.

"I don't know" I said. "I woke up because I heard the alarm go off. Bernie was barking and growling frantically. As soon as I opened my door he ran out and began chasing whoever it was that had broken in. He even chased them out the window. I didn't see who it was though. I didn't get a good look" What I said was mostly true. The only part that was a lie was the part about not seeing who had broken in.

A few minutes later the police arrived. We told them what we knew. Of course, part of what I said was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. I tried to stick to the truth as much as I could so that I would not give myself away.

It was needless to say that no one slept easy that night. I didn't either, but for very different reasons then every other member of my family. Even Bernie seemed to be a bit on edge after everything that happened. I started to rub him and kiss. It was partly to help him relax and partly to help me relax. I'm not sure how much it really helped either one of us.

I knew that my parents, no, my entire family must be anxious to see me. After all, they thought that I was dead. Why wouldn't they want to see me? Why wouldn't they want to demand answers to all of the questions that they surely had? I knew that's exactly how I would be if I were in their place. It made me sad to think about all of the pain that they must have gone through. All of the emotions that they must have felt when they thought that I had died. All of the emotions that they must have felt when they saw that I was alive after all of these years. I couldn't even begin to imagine how they felt.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly found myself opening my eyes to daylight. I realized that my arms were around Bernie's massive body. Sometimes he climbed into my bed when I was already asleep. Usually when I woke up I was hugging him for some reason. There must have been a part of my unconscious mind that likes his presence in my bed when I'm sleeping.

\As soon as he realized that I was awake he started licking my face. I broke out in a fit of giggles. At that moment my worries faded. I was just a normal girl bonding with her dog.

"Thanks Bernie" I said as I gave him a kiss on the snout. His only response was to lick my face one more time. I really loved my dog.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. My parents, as well as some of my siblings, were already down there. They were all talking about what happened last night of course. My parents were going to go down to the police station again. I tried my best to ignore them as I ate the cereal that I had served myself.

I left the kitchen without so much as saying another word to them. I took my time as I showered. I let the warm water hit my tense muscles and relax me even further. After showering I decided to go skateboarding for awhile. I really needed to get out of the house. Luckily with the events of last night my parents seemed to have forgotten about the fact that I fainted.

As usual Bernie was more then happy to pull me along as I rode my skateboard. It was simple. I just told him where to go and he listened. My destination was the park. I didn't plan on staying very long. Just long enough to clear my head.

I had a hard time processing everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. I run into my biological family at the hospital. Then my biological parents break in my house and try to kidnap me. It's amazing how a single day can change the course of your life so much like that.

My head snapped up when I heard a branch snap nearby. There had been no one else in the park yet so it surprised me to hear noise other then the wind. When I looked up I had a mini heart attack when I saw a large reddish brown wolf staring at me. As soon as he saw me his eyes widened in surprise. Then more memories came back to me. One of Jacob and one of wolf Jacob. So Jacob was here as well?

"Jacob?" I said in shock. I saw tears the size of baseballs fall from his eyes. His legs were even trembling.

I got up and started walking over to him and he started walking over to me. I threw my arms around his neck and just hugged him. I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt. I had also started to cry. But my tears got lost in his fur. I had missed my Jacob as much as I had missed the rest of my family. When I was a baby I felt this strange connection to Jacob that I could never understand. It had been a long time since I felt that connection. Now that he was here in front of me I felt it again. If anything it was even stronger then it was before.

"Jacob I think you should go. I don't mean it like that. I mean, you should turn human again before someone sees you" I said. He looked at me and nodded his head. I watched him leave. He came back about half a minute later as a human.

I couldn't help but marvel over his body. Sure it was the same body he had 13 years ago. Nothing about him had changed physically, but I had. I was seeing him with new eyes. Eyes that had already gone through puberty and now took notice of men and their bodies. His beautiful russet colored skin, his muscles, his six pack, and his black hair and his dark brown eyes. Oh and his height. He had to be over six feet tall. All in all he was a lot more beautiful then I remembered.

"Nessie?" he said in that husky like voice that I remember all to well.

"Jacob?" I said back.

He didn't say another word. He quickly closed the distance between us and took me into his huge arms. It was then that I realized how hot his body was. Literally. I don't ever remember his body temperature being this hot to me.

Jacob had started crying again as held me close to his body. To my surprise I also started to cry again.

"You're alive" he said.

"Yes Jacob I am" I said.

"After all these years. You're really alive" he sounded like he was choking on his tears now.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked.

"Not that it's important right now but the pack and I were visiting the Cullens. They called me last night and said they had something important to tell me but they couldn't say it over the phone. This must be what they were going to tell me" Jacob asked.

"You're probably right. They just saw me yesterday for the first time. But I haven't spoken with them yet" I said.

"I can't believe it" he said.

"Listen Jake. I have to go right now but I promise that we will talk soon" I said.

"Nessie don't-"

"I promise we will talk soon. Just not right now" I said.

"Okay" he said very reluctantly.

I got Bernie, got on my skateboard, and then left without even looking back. As I was skating one of my wheels got caught in a crack which caused me to fall. I saw hands fly out of nowhere and stop me from falling flat on my face. Those cold arms held close to their owner's chest and prevented any chance of escaping.

I looked up and found myself staring into the golden eyes of my father who standing right beside my mother.

**Please Review**


	4. Together Again

**Chapter 4: Together Again**

**Nessie's POV**

I could move, talk or even breathe in my current mind frame. I couldn't even process the fact that I was in my father's arms for the first time in 13 years. Or the fact that my mother was also here.

"Nessie?" my dad said as if he could not quite believe that I was here.

"Daddy?" I said in the same state of shock that he was in. My father's only response was to hug me tightly to his chest. I could hear the sobs resonating in his chest. Then the next thing I know my mother is snatching me from my father's arms and smashing me against her rock hard body in a hug. I was pretty sure that I was going to have bruises later on.

"Oh Nessie!" my mom squealed as she hugged me tightly. A little to tightly, but I wasn't going to complain. I was in my mother's arms again, after so many years.

Bernie's vicious growling was the only thing I could hear over my parents sobbing and my own crying. Bernie was growling and baring his teeth viciously. That was until my mother growled back so viciously that he started shaking in fear. He even had his tail between his legs because he was so scared. It was kind of funny considering he was a 180 pound dog that was never scared of anything.

"Nessie. Baby. You're really alive? Please tell me that I'm not seeing things?" she said.

"Mom you're not seeing things. I'm really here and I'm really alive. I always have been" that was all that she needed to hear before she smashed me against her body again.

"Nessie can you come home with us?" my father asked. "We need to talk"

_No kidding. You tried to kidnap me. _I thought in my head. My dad just cracked a smile and started laughing. I had almost forgotten that he could read my mind as easily as reading a book.

"Well?" mom asked.

I swallowed the lump that had managed to form in my throat and said "Yes" even though I was really nervous about the upcoming conversation that I knew was unavoidable. I only feared what they would say or think.

I grabbed my skateboard and followed my parents to their car. I climbed in the backseat and Bernie quickly followed me.

"Great. Just what I need. Dog fur all over my backseat" dad said.

"Edward" mom hissed.

"What?" dad said. "I don't like dogs and now I have another overlarge mutt to deal with. As if Jacob wasn't enough"

Even though he was insulting my dog, and Jacob for that matter, I couldn't help but laugh at his comments. They were kind of funny.

Throughout the entire ride I tried not to think about anything. Instead I kept my mind busy thinking of numbers, shapes and colors. All to keep my mind reading vampire father out of my head for the time being. I knew it was working when I saw my father grip the steering wheel exceedingly hard and the look of frustration that was on his face. My mother had to remind him not to break the steering wheel. I had to admit that that was kind of funny.

Soon we pulled up to a house that I assumed was there's. It kind of looked like the house that they used to have back in Forks. I got out of the car slowly and began walking up to the front porch with Bernie right behind me the whole way. It didn't escape my notice that my dog seemed to be keeping his distance from my mother and father now. I guess my mother really had scared him.

I started to feel my heart beat faster when I was waiting right outside of the door. What happened next was quite a blur to me. The next thing I know is that someone is opening the door and I suddenly find myself being crushed in a sea of hugs.

I wasn't sure who was hugging me. In fact I wasn't sure of anything at all I was being tossed and pulled so fast that it made Everytging a dizzying blur. All I heard was people saying my name over and over again. I was almost 100% positive that Inwas going to be bruised now.

Eventually they finally stopped hugging me and they let me go. It was a full moment before the dizziness had stopped.

I sat down on one of the couches. Bernie quickly followed me and got on the couch as well. He sprawled his body across the entire couch and rested his head on my lap. I began to rub his head and scratch him behind the ears like I usually do.

"Nessie what happened? We all thought that you were dead" Carlisle asked.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. Well, I knew that I had no choice but to tell them the truth.

I took a deep breath before starting. "Well when I- woke up after the confrontation I was completely alone. I knew this must have meant that the battle was over. But I didn't want to go back. I mean I did, but my existence had put you all in danger. I didn't want that to happen again. So I decided that it would be better if you all thought I was dead. That way the Volturi would never find out that I was alive. That way you wouldn't be in danger because of me"

"Nessie!" My mother shouted. "How can you even think that way!? How could you believe that we were better off without you?! Better off thinking that you were dead?! You're my baby girl! -" my mother could not even go on as she broke off into a fit of sobs.

My father held onto my mother and comforted her.

"Nessie you're mother is right. How could you think like that?! How could you think that you endangered us?! It wasn't your fault!" dad said.

"But I-"

"Nessie don't" Carlisle interrupted. "They are right. You have no idea how much your 'death' hurt us all. Nessie you are and always have been and always will be a beloved member of this family"

I didn't really know what to say to that. I never thought I had this much of an impact on my family during the short time that I was with them.

"Nessie. How did you end up with your human family? Why are you so human now?" Esme asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you the same questions Nessie" Carlisle said.

"Well after I left I met a witch-"

"a witch!" I heard Rosalie say.

"a witch"

"a witch" everyone kept repeating.

"There is no such thing as witches" Alice said.

"I have to agree with Alice on this one. It's not possible for a witch to exist"

"Just like it's imposible for vampires, half vampires and shape-shifters to exist? Who is to say that other mythical creatures don't exist as well? By the way it's true. I did meet a witch. She gave me a potion that makes me human. It supresses my vampire side completely. No extra senses or abilities and no thirst"

"Really?" Carlisls asked.

"Yes as long as I drink it everyday then I will continue to go undetected by humans. She gave me a very large supply that's only now running low. I've kept it hidden all of these years. Anyways after that I went and lived at an orphanage for a while where I met my brothers and sister. Then we were all adopted" I explained.

"Nessie I'd like for you to give me a sample of that potion today. I want to test it and see what exactly is in it. Also, I want you to give us pictures of you throughout the past 13 years" Carlisls said.

"Um sure. I have a photo album you all could borrow. But why do you need it?"

"I want to see if I there have been any unusual changes in your physical appearance throughout the years. I want to see what affect this potion has had on you throughout time. Which reminds me, I want a blood sample" Carlisle said.

I gulped. "Okay" I said reluctantly. I must be the only person in the world that wants to be a doctor but is afraid of needles at the same time. Weird right?

"Nessie?" Esme said.

"Yes grandma?" I said back. She smiled when I said grandma.

"I don't quite know how to say this without sounding rude but, well-"

"She wants your dog off of the couch" my father said for her. "She doesn't want fur all over her brand new couches"

"Edward!" Esme hissed.

"No it's fine grandma. You could have just told me that. I wouldn't have thought it was rude. Don't be afraid to tell me anything" I said.

"Thanks sweetie" she said.

**Please Review**


	5. Family

**Chapter 5: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

It was not long after that that I left. My father had offered to drive me home but I thought that it would look weird to my parents if they caught me coming home with Edward. Those were questions that neither of us were prepared to answer.

Then I remembered that Bernie had an appointment at the groomers. So I dropped him off there on my way home. I would come back to get him in a couple of hours.

When I got home I carefully got the things that Carlisle had requested. I got a sample of the potion that I took to keep myself human. Then I found my photo album. I dusted off the photo album and began looking through the pictures. It was filled with pictures from the time that I was adopted until now. There were pictures of me by myself. There were pictures of me with various members of my family. There were even pictures of me holding Bernie back when he was a puppy a few years ago. Those were back in the days that he was still small enough for me to carry him.

I had a feeling of mixed emotions when I laid down to think about everything that had happened. Of course I was really happy that I was finally with my family again. But at the same time I was also sad because I hadn't seen them in so many years. I had hurt them. I had hurt them a lot. I thought for sure that they would have gotten over my supposed death by now, but it appeared that that was not the case. All of my hopes that they had moved on were futile. I never thought that I meant that much to all of them. Sure I was part of their family, but only for a few short months. How could I have affected them so much in those few months that I was with them? What did I ever do to make such a huge impact on their lives?

All I knew was how much I had missed them and loved them. I just had no idea that they felt the same way about me. I really wished that I could talk to someone about this. Someone outside of my vampire family. But I couldn't. I would have talked to my sister if I could. We used to be so close until recently. I'm not sure what happened but her behavior just changed so suddenly about a month ago. I wished that I could understand why. There was obviously something going on but I just didn't know what it was. Every time I tried to talk to her she would just get rid of me. It really hurt me that she was pushing me away. She was my little sister and it was my job to look out for her.

My brothers were hardly ever around. So I would not have been able to talk to them even if I could. They were always out doing there own thing. We weren't as close as we used to be.

It was kind of sad honestly. We were a family but we weren't very close to each other like we used to be.

After a while of just laying on my bed I fell asleep. When I woke up an hour later I heard my sister crying. But I didn't even bother to ask her what was wrong. She didn't want to have anything to do with me anyway.

I gathered up the photo album and the potion and put it in my bag and then left. We hadn't decided on what time I was going back but Carlisle did say that he wanted this stuff today.

I stopped at the groomers on my way back to their house and got Bernie. Carlisle was the only one there when I got there.

"Hi Nessie" he said.

"Hi grandpa" I said. "Do you really need a blood sample?" I asked in a very shaky voice. There was nothing that made me more nervous then the idea of a needle going into my body.

He just chuckled. "Don't worry Nessie. I promise that it will be over fast" he said.

"Not fast enough" I said.

"Don't worry Nessie" he said.

"I'll try not to" I said already feeling very nervous.

He led me to this hospital like room that he had in his house.

I closed my eyes when he got the needle. Once I felt the needle go in I opened my eyes but still didn't look at the blood that was leaving my body.

"Well Nessie I can clearly see or rather _smell _that you do in fact get your period like a normal human woman. I blushed scarlet red. Did he really have to say that? I mean really? Your grandfather telling you that he can smell your period is really embarrassing and not to mention extremely awkward.

"I'm sorry" I said. I hoped that my period wasn't too tempting for them.

"Nessie it's okay. That's like apologizing for being a woman. Besides it's not very appealing to us" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Nessie you really have no idea how much we have missed you" he said.

"Why do you keep saying that? You only knew me for a few months. I couldn't have made that much of an impact on you or anyone else in this family?" I said it in a way that sounded more like a question.

My grandfather stopped what he was doing. Then he looked right at me.

"Nessie don't you ever say such things again. Of course you made that much of an impact on this family. We love you. You are part of this family. You mean so much more to us then you could possibly realize. You were and still are an important part of this family. It didn't matter how long you were with us. You are my granddaughter. You are something that I, that none of us, ever thought possible. You were something special from the moment that you were conceived. You have no idea how much I love you. How much we all love you. That is something that will never change"

At the end of his speech he went over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I love you grandpa" I fought the urge to cry.

"I love you too Nessie"

"Now I think that you should go home and take care of your sister"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked in concern.

"I shouldn't say anything but I'm going to tell you since you are her sister and you might be able to help her. But just promise that you won't say anything. Okay?"

"Okay" I promised.

"Your sister was in my office today. She came to see me because she thought that she might be pregnant. She was right she was pregnant. She admitted to being raped about two months ago"

**Please Review**


End file.
